<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>KarlNap: Karl's First Time by i_am_abbyy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29744181">KarlNap: Karl's First Time</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_am_abbyy/pseuds/i_am_abbyy'>i_am_abbyy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>KarlNap [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Karl Jacobs - Fandom, Sapnap - Fandom, karlnap - Fandom, mcyt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Gentle Sex, Kissing, M/M, Pet Names, Praise Kink, Soft Karl Jacobs, Soft Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Teasing, karlnap</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:09:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,094</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29744181</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_am_abbyy/pseuds/i_am_abbyy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Karl and Sapnap have sex for the first time :)</p><p>This was a request from someone on discord :D<br/>I hope you enjoy people and if you want to request either comment here or add me on discord abbyy#5554</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Karl Jacobs/Sapnap</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>KarlNap [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2181402</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>271</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>MCYT, mcyt smuts</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>KarlNap: Karl's First Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sapnap was in the kitchen cooking dinner for him and Karl, they were having burgers. Karl was in his bedroom playing on the DreamSMP with Quackity screaming as the other chased him. Sapnap chuckled to himself as he listened to the commotion, he had just finished dressing the burgers and plating them up, “Karl babe, dinner is ready!” He called through the hallway.</p><p>“Hey, Quackity, I’ve gotta go dude I’ll speak to you later, bye!” He turned his pc off and walked through to the dining room where he was met with a wonderful dinner, “Oh hey baby come sit down” He sat down in front of Sapnap who gazed into his eyes lovingly full of affection. “God, I love you Karl” Sapnap mumbled as he leant over to kiss Karl.</p><p>They sat down and began to eat, “Oh wow Sap this is amazing, thank you for cooking tonight” Karl said his mouth full of food, “No problem darling, I heard you having fun, so I thought I’d leave you to it.” Sapnap replied taking a sip of his water.</p><p>The room fell silent whilst they ate, when suddenly Karl piped up, “Sap can I speak to you about something?” Sapnap looked up, “Yeah you know you can sweetie, what’s wrong?” </p><p>“Well, I don’t know how to put this, but we’ve been together for 2 years now and I just wanted to ask if we could do something”<br/>
“Oooo what is it hun?”<br/>
“I- I um I-” Karl began to stutter, “Karl baby what’s wrong? Just say it” Sapnap comfortingly responded.</p><p>Karl took a deep breath and stood up walking over to Sapnap who pulled out the chair next to him inviting him to sit down, “Can we um- can we have sex?” Karl flushed a bright shade of red all over instantly regretting what he had asked. </p><p>Sapnap looked up at him with a wave of joy washing over his face, “Oh my God Karl you don’t realise how happy I am!” He pulled Karl into his lap hugging him and kissing him, Karl pulled away, “Can we go right now? I’m in the mood if you get me” He giggled cuddling back into Sapnap’s chest who stood up carrying him to their bedroom.</p><p>He sat down on the bed still holding Karl, “Now baby, I know it’s your first time so we can’t go too fast ok?” Karl nodded in response, “I know, please be gentle though because I’m a little nervous”</p><p>“Don’t worry darling I’ll be soft with you” He kissed Karl and began to place little kisses down and around his neck, Karl let out a breathy moan in response only egging Sapnap on to do more. </p><p>Sapnap stood up turning around and lay Karl onto the bed who looked up at him with nervous eyes, when Sapnap saw he grew concerned, “Baby we don’t have to do this if you don’t want to”<br/>
“No, I want to baby please can we start?” Sapnap smiled and removed his shirt leaning over top of Karl beginning to kiss down his neck, “Can you take this off for me darling” He asked Karl who had now begun to strip starting with his shirt, he lay back down.<br/>
“Karl baby are you ready?”<br/>
“Mhm”<br/>
“Ok sweetheart”</p><p>Sapnap moved his hand downwards towards Karl’s crotch and began to palm the boy through his pants making him moan, “Oh wow doll, I’ve never heard you moan before, you sound gorgeous!” He moved his hand towards the top of Karl’s pants and looked up for approval before carrying on, the other nodded and Sapnap began to pull down his partners pants and boxers revealing his now hard cock. </p><p>Sapnap drooled at the sight making him hard too, he leant down and gave a few experimental pumps to see Karl’s reaction. Karl was squirming and his back and hips arching up trying to thrust into Sapnap’s hand, upon noticing this movement Sapnap moved his hand a little faster encouraging precum to drip down the boy’s length and that was when he stopped. </p><p>“Darling is it ok if I stretch you?” Karl’s eyes widened, “W-what do you mean?” Sapnap let out a small giggle, “Well sweetie if you want to have sex I need to stretch you out, so I don’t hurt you!” Karl was new to this and didn’t know what was supposed to happen, but he trusted Sapnap, “Oh yeah do what you need to do hun”</p><p>Sapnap smirked as he leaned over to their bedside drawer where he grabbed a bottle of lube, “Doll can you get on your hands and knees for me and spread your legs please?” </p><p>“Oh, can’t I sit on you or stay on my back?” He asked in wonder, “Oh yeah of course if you’d prefer to sweetheart, here put your head on this pillow and just relax for me” And so Karl moved his head to the pillow next to him and opened his legs wider for Sapnap who was just taken aback at the sight in front of him, Karl’s tight hole on show and his cock throbbing aching for release. </p><p>Sapnap made sure to coat his fingers thoroughly in the substance and warming it up in his fingers, he sat back and circled Karl’s hole with his fingers generously massaging enough lube in that area too. Karl whimpered at the intimate touch, he felt vulnerable but enjoyed that feeling, he writhed under Sapnap closing his legs slightly, “Oh my God Sap that feels so good please touch me again baby”</p><p>Sapnap, who was pleased, moved his free hand back towards Karl’s cock stimulating the slit slightly to tease Karl who had never felt this before, “Sap-” He breathed out his boyfriend’s name over and over only making Sapnap feel much more aroused.</p><p>“Karl darling am I ok to start stretching you?”<br/>
“Y-yes please Sap”</p><p>Sapnap pressed his index finger into the tight heat of Karl who immediately screeched, “It’s ok sweetheart, I know it might hurt but it’ll be ok you’re doing amazing. Can I move yet?” Karl nodded, his cheeks flustered and his stomach beginning to get sweaty.</p><p>Sapnap gently inserted his finger in further and then brought it back out, continuing these slow movements all the while he kept an eye on Karl who was moaning loudly, “Oh wow darling you’re doing amazing for me keep it up” he cooed as he pushed a second finger in keeping his eye on Karl’s face.</p><p>Upon the feeling of the second finger Karl yelped, he felt extremely full as Sapnap kept moving in and out adding more lube along the way, “Karl you beautiful boy, you’re doing such an amazing job for me” Sapnap praised as he scissored the boy open, Karl reached down to stroke himself but Sapnap stopped him and did it himself, “Ah ah baby, I want you to relax, let me do the work for you tonight”</p><p>Sapnap moved his hand back to Karl’s precum coated cock and moved his hand skilfully around the length speeding with every finger movement he made inside of Karl whose legs were now trembling like crazy his toes curling at the insane feeling. </p><p>Sapnap kept his hand movements on Karl’s dick consistent and that was when he pushed in a third and final finger which hit a special spot inside of Karl. “OH MY GOD SAP DO IT AGAIN!” He cried enjoying the feeling making Sapnap smile, “Sweetheart I’m so proud of you, you’re doing extremely well for me, are you ready for my cock hun?” </p><p>“Y-yes babe” Sapnap pulled his fingers out of Karl and removed his hand from the boy completely lubing himself up, Karl whined at the loss of contact beginning to get more and more desperate by the second. “Don’t worry sweetie I’m gonna start now are you ready? I won’t lie to you, this will probably be a little sore, but it’ll feel good after a while, please tell me if you need to stop though”</p><p>“Ok just like I said be gentle with me” Karl shifted himself down the bed keeping his head on the pillow but spreading his legs wider for Sapnap who then positioned his tip at his entrance pressing in slowly inch by inch. Karl was moaning and yelping in discomfort and desire covering his face slightly. </p><p>“Good boy Karl, good boy. You’re doing so so well baby I’m so proud of you” Upon those last words he bottomed out into his partner who cried out, “Wait please don’t move yet” Karl whined. “No, I won’t don’t worry doll, you tell me when you’re ready and I’ll start”</p><p>Sapnap moved his hand down towards Karl’s throbbing cock and began to pump it, he held onto Karl’s left thigh for support, “Can I move yet darling?” He asked out of curiosity, “Yes you can now” He replied to which Sapnap pulled almost all of the way out and pushed back into the tight heat moaning out loud himself.</p><p>“Damn Karl you’re so tight, you’re doing so well you gorgeous boy” He began to speed up with each thrust watching his boyfriend fall apart beneath him. His mousey brown hair dishevelled and sticking to his forehead, his eyes gazing up into Sapnap’s begging for more and his mouth in an O shape with his brow furrowed, sweet sounds were escaping him, and he could feel a particular tightness in his stomach arrive crying out, “Sap I’m gonna cum! Oh my God faster please!” His prostate getting hit consistently took him over the edge finally. Sapnap was beyond pleased, “That’s it darling, cum for me make a mess” He felt Karl tighten around his length, “That’s right hun cum for me”</p><p>When a final thrust and pump hit Karl, it made him splutter cum all over his and Sapnap’s stomach. “There we go! Good boy Karl-” the tightness surrounding him hit him like a truck and he moaned out Karl’s name over and over as he emptied himself inside the boy holding himself there momentarily whilst coming down from his high. </p><p>He pulled out flopping down next to Karl on the bed, he lifted Karl, who was still in a daze, onto his chest stroking his hair and pulling it from out of the way of his eyes, “I am so proud of you Karl, you did amazing for your first time. Did you enjoy it?” Karl looked down, “Yeah I did thanks, that was the best thing ever we need to do it again some time please” He put his head down into the nook of Sapnap’s neck, “I’m going to sleep, I love you Sappy”</p><p>Sapnap sat up, “Baby we’re not going to sleep yet, it’s aftercare time” Karl’s eyebrows raised, “What are you on about?” </p><p>“Oh aftercare is something you do after sex, we need to get cleaned up, dressed into something comfy, cuddle up, eat, drink and stuff like that. Now come on I’ll run a bath so we can get clean.” Sapnap swung his legs over the edge of the bed and stood up with his partner still cuddled into him, he walked to the bathroom and sat Karl down on the bench they had in there whilst he ran a warm bath adding drops of lavender oil and bubble bath. </p><p>Once full he picked up Karl once again whose legs were too weak to walk on and placed him into the bath, getting in soon after behind him. He pulled Karl down to lay into him and grabbed a washcloth dipping it in the water, he washed the cum off of them both and out of Karl’s hole making sure to be gentle knowing he was still immensely sensitive. </p><p>He gave a gentle massage to Karl’s shoulders and hips before exiting the bath to dry off and get dressed taking Karl with him shortly after. He picked out a green, orange and purple hoodie out for Karl along with some tartan lounge pants dressing him, he also applied some lotion to the faint marks on his neck to soothe them. </p><p>“Can I have some water Sap” Karl quietly mumbled, “Oh yeah of course” He walked to the kitchen grabbing 2 bottles of water and a pack of cookies. “Here we go, let’s watch some tv” he turned on Netflix and played Shrek which was both of their favourite movie.</p><p>Karl drank his water and had a few cookies as did Sapnap, soon after cuddling into each other playing with each other’s hair and falling asleep.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>